creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.HattyHattington
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clown Doll page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Your Deletion Appeal has been answered! Your Deletion Appeal request has been answered! Please check the response(s) and good luck with your writing! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :"there accounts?" ::Truly the world will never know that. Or the reason why he writes an appeal and another admin simultaneously writes another appeal (for the same story) explaining the issues with your story from two different perspectives why it failed to meet quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:06, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Blocked As your appeal was turned down, and reuploading a story is against site rules (see above messages). You are now being blocked for one day, please note that another infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: You made an appeal for the story, which was turned down due to its numerous issues. This means that you cannot correct the issues and re-submit it (side note: the story was still extremely generic, there were multiple punctuation, spacing, capitalization, and formatting issue). Take time with your stories, we deleted them for a reason and as much as you'd like to pretend I'm trolling, I'm really just trying to keep good stories on the site and remove bad stories. As you reuploaded the page (with multiple issues still present and a few new ones), it was deleted and you were banned. Read our site rules. As for why stories slip by us that have low quality issues, it's likely due to the fact that we're dealing with users like you who are too lazy to use the writer's workshop and too entitled to think that the story you type actually needs work and time put into it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :An undoctored copy of your story. Note that spellcheck does nothing for punctuation, spacing, capitalization, or formatting. As for showing you where the mistakes are, they're really evident and I already pointed them out to you once. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Also, we don't accept unfinished stories. Once you get a decent rough draft developed, feel free to use our Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 22:08, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: What you do on this site is my business as an administrator. If you want to use the workshop, you need to have at least a partially developed story. If you just want to discuss ideas, use our Off Topic Board. If you want to save your story as you work on it, use pastebin or save it to your own computer. Jay Ten (talk) 23:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC)